Un Après midi sans histoires
by galilab
Summary: juste un petit oneshot à la sauce 7 ans plus tard. Rien de bien méchant, alors jetezy un coup d'oeil!


**Fruits Basket : La Nouvelle Génération**

« Kyo ? »

Une petite voix timide détourna l'attention du Chat du tatami qu'il était en train de replier. Se retournant, il vit une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et au sourire angélique nommée Tohru passer sa tête par la fenêtre du Dojo. Il se leva aussitôt et alla voir ce que sa femme adorée lui voulait.

Depuis déjà 7 ans, Kyo et Tohru s'étaient mariés et filaient le parfait amour. Kyo avait fini par reprendre le dojo de son maître lorsque ce dernier avait choisi de se retirer, de sorte que le couple avait pu revenir s'installer dans leur ville natale. Mais malgré ces sept années, certaines choses restaient à améliorer. Dans le cas présent, le fait que Tohru s'adresse à Kyo par la fenêtre rappelait tristement à Kyo qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire comprendre à sa chère et tendre épouse que le Dojo n'était en rien un lieu exclusivement masculin dont l'accès était interdit aux femmes.

« Oui Tohru, il y a un problème ?

-Non, enfin pas vraiment, je voulais juste voir comment tu t'en sortais… Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Aucun souci, tous les élèves sont partis. Et tu ne me déranges jamais, au passage.

Tohru rit doucement.

-Dis moi, ajouta Kyo, tu n'as pas envie de venir me rejoindre à l'intérieur plutôt que de continuer à me parler comme si j'étais ton voisin ?

-Euh… Tu crois vraiment que… ?

-Mais oui, allez, viens par là !

Se penchant brusquement, Kyo attrapa Tohru par le bras et l'aida à grimper sur le bord de la fenêtre. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : la position précaire associée à l'espace réduit eurent raison de l'équilibre de notre boule de riz favorite qui alla tomber tête la première sur un fan d'art martiaux quelque peu dépassé par les événements.

-Aaah, désolée, vraiment, j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

-C'est pas permis d'être aussi maladroite, soupira le Chat.

_En même temps, on n'est pas trop mal, là tous les deux !_

-Mais Kyo, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? S'exclama tout d'un coup Tohru en consultant sa montre. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que c'est à toi aujourd'hui d'aller chercher les enfants !

_Aïe._

-Euh non, non, pas du tout, la preuve j'y vais, là, je suis parti !! Bafouilla le Chat en essayant de se justifier.

-Dépêche-toi, où ils vont devoir t'attendre dans la rue ! » Le pressa Tohru.

Kyo se changea en quelques secondes et se mit à courir sur le petit chemin qui allait du Dojo au centre ville, se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi tête-en-l'air.

* * *

_Ecole primaire Kaïbara_

« Salut ! A lundi prochain ! On se voit se Week-end ? »

La ruée d'après les cours venait de commencer, et une foule d'enfants ivres de liberté et de bonbons venaient de se répandre hors de l'école, que ce soit pour rejoindre leurs parents ou pour aller jouer avec leurs amis. Forcément, il y avait pas mal de cris et de bousculades, donc…

**BONG**

« Aïeuh !!! S'écria l'un des deux accidentés.

-Ouille… Tu t'es pas fait mal, j'espère ! S'écria l'autre, assis par terre. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dù regarder où j'allais, pardon…

-Euuuuuh… Merci, mais c'est moi qui t'es rentré dedans. Désolé, hein !

Le petit garçon qui avait été jeté à terre se releva en se tâtant la bosse qui commençait à lui pousser sur le front. Il avait les cheveux bruns, et un sourire innocent. Voire un peu naïf. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

-Eh ! Kazuma ! Kazumaaa !

Le petit garçon, qui s'appelait Kazuma, se retourna et vit arriver un garçon aux cheveux gris.

-Oh, bonjour Ary ! Ça va bien ?

-Eh bien pas mal et toi ?

-Moi ça va. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-On a fait des math, c'était assez facile.

-Tu dis ça, mais l'année prochaine quand je ce sera à mon tour d'être en deuxième année, je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal…

-Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas bête ! Et puis je t'aiderai. Tu attends tes parents ?

-Hum, et ma sœur aussi. Et toi ?

-Moi, c'est mon parrain et mon oncle qui vont venir me chercher, aujourd'hui. Papa a du travail et maman est allée l'encourager. Eh, c'est quoi cette bosse ?

-Je me suis cogné contre quelqu'un, en sortant.

-Et je parie que tu t'es encore excusé à n'en plus finir…

-KAZUMAAAAA !!

-Ah, voilà ta sœur, commenta Ary en désignant du menton une furie aux cheveux orange qui arrivait à grand pas, l'air furibard.

-Bonjour onee-chan ! Tu as passé une bonne journée !

-Kazuma ! Ça fait une demi-heure que je te cherche ! On s'était donné rendez-vous devant le préau, tu te rappelles !

-Euhhh… J'ai oublié ! Mais quel abruti, quel abruti !

-ARRÊTE DE TE TRAITER DE TOUS LES NOMS COMME ÇA, ÇA M'ENERVE !

-Tu as l'air en forme, Kyoko. Comment ça va, depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda le garçon nommé Ary.

-Ah, t'es encore là, toi ? T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire.

-Eh bien, vu que tu es partie de la salle de classe très vite, j'ai pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir, alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne occasion.

-Franchement, t'es bizarre, Ary. Déjà, rien que ton nom : Ary. C'est pas tiré d'un dessin animé, ça ?

-Oh ça va, hein ? Ma mère est fan de Moguéta, alors mes parents m'ont appelé comme ça ! Et si ça te gêne, poil de carotte, tant pis pour toi !

-COMMENT TU M'AS APPELEE, LA ?

-S'il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas… Intervint Kazuma en se mettant entre les deux prêts à se sauter dessus.

-Je fais ce que je veux, Kazuma !

-Oui, onee-chan, mais après il ne faut pas t'étonner que Papa et Maman parlent de tes problèmes de couples, et…

-QUOI ?

-Rien du tout, rien du tout ! Assura précipitamment Kazuma.

-Kyoko ! Kazuma ! Les enfants !

-Ah, voilà votre père ! Fit Ary, désireux de changer de sujet.

-Papa ! s'écria Kazuma en se jetant dans les bras de son père, un homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux rouges.

-Enfin te voilà ! Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend, papa ! T'es pas sérieux, franchement !

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyoko. Tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui ?

-Bof. J'ai encore mis une raclée aux vantards du club de Karaté. Des vrais nuls !

-Bonjour, monsieur Sôma, dit Ary en s'inclinant.

-Ah, bonjour Ary. Ça va ?

-Hum.

-Tes parents vont bien ? Ils viennent te chercher ou pas ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Papa est occupé par son boulot.

-Ah ce précieux Yuki… Il tient toujours son magasin de plantes vertes ?

-Hum.

_T'es aussi causant que ton père, toi…_

-Mais tu vas rentrer tout seul, alors ? Machi ne vient pas te prendre ?

-Non, aujourd'hui, c'est mes deux oncles.

-Tes deux oncles ? Tu ne veux pas dire…

-Bien le bonjour, mes chers fans et amis ! Comment vous portez vous en cette magnifique journée de printemps, Saison mirifique où la jeunesse et le romantisme sont à leur paroxysme, ce qui permet à un célèbre styliste comme moi d'exprimer son talent par toutes les pores de ma peau diaphane et satinée ; mais je ne vais pas parler de moi plus longtemps car il n'est nul besoin de vous rappeler ma prestance et mon charisme, ils sont déjà assez éblouissants comme cela, hahahahahahaha !!!

-Oh, commandant, c'était magnifique !

-… Ayamé et Kakéru ? Termina Kyo en soupirant.

-Il a vraiment dit tout ça d'un coup ? S'extasia Kazuma.

-Je crois qu'il a marqué une pause après « amis », précisa Ary.

-Oh ! Regardez, commandant, s'écria l'énergumène nommé Kakéru. Si ce n'est pas notre cher neveu, Ary !

-Mais oui ! Tu as raison, Tobunabé, ce charmant garçon n'est autre que le fils de notre frère ou sœur, débordant d'affection et d'admiration pour nous et qui n'attend qu'une chose de notre main salvatrice : De l'amour ! Viens donc ici, mon petit Ary, goûte au bonheur d'être aimé entre mes bras protecteurs, n'aie pas peur, assume le culte que tu me portes !!

-Oui, bonjour tonton, répliqua froidement Ary en reculant comme pour se soustraire à l'influence des deux zigotos.

-Bonjour oncle Ayamé, oncle Kakéru ! Fit Kazuma en s'inclinant devant les deux phénomènes.

-Ooh, mais c'est Kazuma ! Quelle joie de te voir ! S'exclama Ayamé en se baissant vers lui. Mais si tu es là, alors ça veut dire que Koko et Kiko sont aussi dans le coin…

-ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA, ABRUTI !!! Hurlèrent en même temps le père et la fille.

-Oh, Kazuma, as-tu vu comme ils sont cruel avec moi ? Viens là, fais moi un câlin pour panser mon cœur brisé…

-Tu as tant de peine que ça, oncle Ayamé ? S'effraya Kazuma.

-Eloigne-toi de mon fils, tu vas me le contaminer ! Dit Kyo en attrapant Kazuma par la taille et en le mettant sur ses épaules.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kazuma, ça fait partie de leur numéro, signala Ary d'un ton blasé.

-A part ça, qu'est-ce que vous devenez, tous les deux ? Demanda Kyo. Ton magasin de stylisme marche bien, Ayamé ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous croulons sous les commandes !

-Tu m'étonnes… Et toi, Kakéru ?

-Avec Komaki, je nage dans le bonheur ! Je pense qu'avec Yun-Yun, on va fonder une société de jardinage, ça va être génial !

-N'appelle pas mon père comme ça ! Ronchonna Ary.

-Vous avez des nouvelles des autres ? Poursuivit Kyo. Tohru et moi on est un peu en dehors de tout, donc, mis à part Yuki et Machi, on ne voit pas grand monde.

-Eh bien, réfléchit Ayamé, Rinne s'est mise à la peinture et Hatsuharu l'aide à vendre ses tableaux, Hatori et Mayuko sont toujours dans leur cabinet médical en centre ville, Ritsu a repris la station thermale de sa mère avec l'ancienne attachée d'édition de Shigure…

-Tu sais ce qu'il devient, ce sale clébard ?

-Il est reparti en voyage autour du monde avec Akito, donc on risque de ne plus revoir pour un bout de temps, signala Kakéru. Et devine qui va venir enseigner ici, dans quelques mois ?

-Je sais pas… Mais si tu parles du directeur, je sais bien que c'est Makoto Takeï.

-Non, je parle de la prochaine enseignante… Kagura !

-Oh mon Dieu… Les enfants, vous changez d'école à partir de demain !

-Ben quoi, papa, elle est marrante tante Kagura ! Insinua sournoisement Kyoko.

-Et oncle Momiji ? Fit Kazuma.

-Il est avec sa sœur, ils ont fondé une école de violon.

-Ah. Sa mère ne se rappelle toujours pas de lui ? Demanda Kyo.

-Pas vraiment, fit Kakéru. Mais son père a fini par accepter que Momiji prenne une place dans la famille. Il parle même de «l'adopter», afin que sa relation avec sa mère soit plus naturelle. Drôle d'histoire, cette amnésie, quand même…

-Oui, oui, sans doute, coupa très vite le Chat avant que le sujet ne devienne glissant. Vous pourrez venir à la petite fête d'anniversaire de Kazuma, le week-end prochain ?

-Mais bien sûr !! Comme si je pouvais manquer une telle occasion ! S'exclama Ayamé. Kazuma, mon petit, il faut absolument que je te confectionne des vêtements dignes de cette occasion mémorable !!

-Vraiment ? Fit le petit brun, en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés.

-Ne fais pas de mon fils un mannequin, tu veux ? Débrouille toi avec Minné pour en obtenir un.

-Oh mais on y songe, minou minou…

-M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA, CRÉTIN !!

-Tu viendras, hein Ary ? Dit Kazuma en tiraillant la manche de son ami.

-Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, assura ce dernier.

- Ça me fait très plaisir… Et à onee-chan aussi, j'en suis sû…

**CLAK**

-Ne prononce rien que tu pourrais regretter, Kazuma !

-Aïeuh…

-Qui viendra, à part nous ? Interrogea Kakéru.

-Eh bien, la famille de Yuki, ainsi que Saki et Arisa. Le mari d'Arisa préfère ne pas trop s'approcher de la ville, alors il ne sera pas là.

-C'est vrai ? Y'aura tante Arisa ? C'est génial !!! S'écria Kyoko en sautant partout.

-Elle voue un culte à Arisa, confia Kyo à Kakéru et Ayamé. Ça a sans doute un rapport avec son passé de Yankee… Mais Kazuma, lui, préfère Saki. Il gobe absolument tout ce qu'elle lui dit sur les ondes. En tout cas, si vous pouviez en profiter pour faire passer le message aux autres membres de la famille, ça ferait une belle surprise à Tohru, je pense…

-Hum, c'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'on s'est tous réunis, c'était pour les fiançailles de Kisa et Hiro, fit Ayamé d'un ton songeur. Enfin bref, on y pensera. Promis !

-Merci bien. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, sinon Tohru va me passer un savon en rentrant.

-Tohru ? S'énerver ? Mais quel monstre de mari es-tu pour force une jeune femme aussi douce à se fâcher ? S'étonna le Serpent.

-Elle ne s'énerve pas à proprement parler, mais elle me fait de grands yeux tristes et c'est pire que toutes les colères du monde. Allez, à la prochaine fois ! Au revoir, Ary, et salue ton père de ma part !

-Oui, monsieur Soma.

-Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Oui, Ary, car son vrai nom c'est Koko, glissa perfidement Kakéru.

-LA FERME !!! »

* * *

**Petit texte sans importance pour fêter la sortie du 23****ème**** tome de Fruits Basket… J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**GALILAB**


End file.
